


gigil

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: gigil(noun) The irresistible urge to pinch or squeeze something that is unbearable cute and adorable.Sometimes, Yuuri just can't help himself.





	gigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insidetwizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insidetwizzles/gifts).



> Inspired by [this adorable and filthy comic](https://twitter.com/insidetwizzles/status/948575191877140480) by insidetwizzles, who has discerning taste when it comes to filth and asks the important questions in life such as: "Is Viktor cut?" 
> 
> This one's for u, beb ilu <3 GO KICK NIGHT SHIFT'S ASS
> 
> (Just wanted to write something short and sweet(?) while I'm crying over other fic projects HAHAHA)

It all starts because Viktor smells really nice. Or maybe it starts because Yuuri is eternally thirsty for Viktor, which is a perfectly understandable thing to be, because Viktor is gorgeous in every iteration. Even when he’s just in a ratty shirt and loose sweatpants, with three days’ worth of stubble growing on his cheeks (because he’d run out of his usual shaving cream and he refuses to use anything else) and unkempt hair, Viktor is still ridiculously beautiful and Yuuri is equally and ridiculously in love.

He’s also a little bit annoyed because who went and allowed Viktor Nikiforov to be so unfairly gorgeous? Yuuri would like to file an official complaint because it isn't good for his heart (and/or his dick).

But no matter how it really starts, it has Yuuri absently rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of Viktor’s sweatpants and idly tracing circles on the small sliver of skin between Viktor’s shirt and pants. Mostly because he can, and partly because he’s ended up dozing off with his head on Viktor’s lap for the third time today.

Today’s one of their rare rest days, and before Viktor, Yuuri remembers hating rest days with a passion. He’s never really known what to do with them, never really known what to do with himself when he wasn’t on the ice or in the studio. But now, Yuuri can spend hours just _being_ with Viktor, cuddling on their couch and, as creepy as it sounds, listening to Viktor breathe.

Shifting so that he’s firmly between Viktor’s legs, Yuuri buries his face into Viktor’s lap and breathes in, drinks in the scent of Viktor’s body wash and the faint musk of sex that has his mouth watering and a familiar heat simmering in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri shifts again, this time to nose at the thatch of silver hair peeking out of Viktor’s waistband where the scent is stronger. And from there, it’s just natural to pull the sweatpants down so Yuuri can mouth wetly at the base of Viktor’s cock and—

“ _Yuuri._ ”

But before he can do much more than wrap his lips around Viktor, one large hand is gripping and pulling at his hair, making him look up at Viktor who—oh, _oh_ —looks absolutely wrecked. Viktor’s pupils are blown wide, his cheeks a blotchy red, and he’s panting as if he’s just ran a marathon. Dark satisfaction curls up in Yuuri’s belly at the sight, and he smiles beatifically as he noses at the now half-hard bulge of Viktor’s cock.

“Detka,” Viktor starts, only to falter as Yuuri wraps a hand around his cock and presses a sweet, almost chaste kiss to the glistening head before giving it a little nip.

Viktor chokes on air.

Licking his lips, Yuuri peers up at Viktor through his lashes and says, asks, lips brushing against the wet glans with each word, “I want to suck your cock. Can I?”

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri totally goes gigil for Viktor's dick, this is fact


End file.
